


Stracone wieczności

by Tyone



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Może to wszystko sprowadza się tylko do jednego wniosku: on kocha Johna, ale John nie kocha jego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stracone wieczności

**Author's Note:**

> Translation in Russian available: [потерянные в вечности](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3771547\))

Jest ciemno i chłodno; albo zimno - Sherlock nie jest pewien, w końcu jego ciało mogło już zdążyć przyzwyczaić się do panującej w pomieszczeniu temperatury. Patrzy na zegar wiszący na ścianie, będący jedynie kolejną formą psychicznej tortury i upodlenia, wskazując godziny i minuty ludziom, których czas już się skończył. Szósta dziesięć; powinno zacząć świtać czternaście minut temu, więc do tej pory promienie słońca wdarłyby się już do środka przez niewielkie, zakratowane okienko… musi być pochmurno. Podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej, masując zesztywniały kark. Marszczy brwi. Jest środa. Co oznacza, że John pojawi się w pokoju rozmów punktualnie o czwartej i wyjdzie, gdy strażnik skinie głową na znak, że to koniec czasu. Będzie pytał, czy na pewno wszystko jest w porządku, czy Sherlock je i czy śpi, a Sherlock będzie kłamał, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

Przez większość dnia czyta. W głównej mierze są to książki, które już wcześniej czytał, ale nie ma zbyt dużego wyboru. Przed czwartą przychodzi strażnik. Sherlock wyciąga przed siebie dłonie, odwracając wzrok ze znużeniem, i daje się skuć i poprowadzić do pokoju odwiedzin. John oczywiście już na niego czeka. Bada go wzrokiem dokładnie i powoli, najpierw jak lekarz, precyzyjnie, zapewne szukając na jego ciele oznak bicia, niedożywienia lub choroby; później coś się w jego spojrzeniu zmienia i to najczęściej w tym momencie ich oczy spotykają się, a Sherlock pierwszy przerywa kontakt wzrokowy.

Siada. Sięga po słuchawkę. John przez chwilę jeszcze na niego patrzy, a potem powtarza jego ruch.

— Jak się czujesz?

Sherlock bierze głębszy oddech, formując na języku odpowiednie kłamstwo.

*

Czasem w jego snach pojawia się Magnussen. Sherlock widzi jego twarz dokładnie, strużki gęstej ciemnoczerwonej krwi płynące powoli po policzkach. Zimnym błękitnym spojrzeniem przeszywa Sherlocka jak nóż. Nigdy nic nie mówi; przeważnie stoi tylko, patrząc.

Niekiedy w tym samym śnie widzi też Johna. W większości wypadków jednak przypomina sobie o nim, gdy się obudzi. Każdego dnia przekonuje samego siebie, że musiał to zrobić, ale z czasem twarz Johna jest w jego umyśle coraz bardziej rozmyta, podczas gdy Magnussen nie przestaje go obserwować.

*

Do wiadomości opinii publicznej zostaje przekazane, że Sherlock Holmes trafił na odwyk. Praktycznie nikt nie kwestionuje prawdziwości tej informacji; zbyt łatwo w nią uwierzyć.

Proces trwa pół roku tylko ze względu na ilość dokumentów, które trzeba przejrzeć i podpisać. Nikt nie ma wątpliwości, że zabił, sam również przyznaje się do winy i nie zatrudnia adwokata. Jednogłośnym wyrokiem zostaje skazany na pięćdziesiąt lat więzienia.

John został wpuszczony na salę. Kiedy ława przysięgłych ogłasza wyrok, Sherlock czuje jego wzrok i pozwala sobie lekko odwrócić głowę, widząc na twarzy Johna najczystsze przerażenie. John kręci głową, jakby próbował powiedzieć: _co ty najlepszego zrobiłeś, Sherlock_.

Sherlock niemal niewidocznie przytakuje.

_To, co ci obiecałem, że zrobię._

*

Mycroft załatwia zwolnienie warunkowe po roku. Sherlock wie, że gdyby jego bratu naprawdę zależało, udałoby się nawet uniknąć samego procesu. Tyle że to gra, to wszystko to gra. Raz złamał zasady, a teraz Mycroft do końca życia będzie udowadniał mu, kto tak naprawdę rządzi.

Sherlock nie potrafi zmusić się, by o to dbać.

W dniu zwolnienia przyjeżdża do więzienia, w którym Sherlock był osadzony. Jest przy podpisaniu standardowych dokumentów i odebraniu rzeczy.

Odzywa się dopiero, gdy są już w samochodzie.

— Przypuszczam, że zakazanie ci zbliżania się do Johna Watsona będzie bezskuteczne. — Sherlock nie odpowiada; nie da się zredukować do tego punktu. Mycroft mierzy go wzrokiem. Kontynuuje po kilku minutach milczenia: — _Ja_ zostałem ustanowiony twoim kuratorem, dlatego nawet nie próbuj żadnych numerów, Sherlock. Od dzisiejszego dnia będziesz zajmował się jedynie sprawami rządowymi, a jeśli chcesz kontynuować praktykę prywatną, będziesz przyjmował małżonków podejrzewających siebie nawzajem o zdradę i szukał zaginionych zwierzątek. Oczywiście nie będę kazał ci przeprowadzić się do mnie, to bezsensowne; na pewno zdajesz sobie sprawę, że teraz będziesz obserwowany cały czas. — Sherlock przymyka oczy i wzdycha. — Nawet najmniejsza niesubordynacja z twojej strony będzie oznaczać powrót do więzienia. Rozumiesz?

— Oczywiście — odpowiada. Wie, że mimo wszystko było warto.

*

Wraca na Baker Street. Pani Hudson czeka na niego w korytarzu. Obejmuje go krótko, a Sherlock pozwala sobie w jej ramionach odetchnąć odrobinę głębiej.

— Będzie miała pani na niego oko, mam nadzieję? — pyta Mycroft na odchodnym.

— Oczywiście, panie Holmes, niech pan się niczym nie martwi — odpowiada, zerkając na Sherlocka; Sherlock spuszcza głowę.

— Pilnuj się, Sherlock — dodaje Mycroft i wychodzi.

Pani Hudson odwraca się i patrzy na niego. Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że kobieta wie, jak wygląda człowiek po odwyku, a jak po więzieniu, i że z całą pewnością już poznała kłamstwo.

— Sherlock…

— Niech pani o nic nie pyta — ucina, nie spotykając jej spojrzenia. — Błagam, niech pani o nic nie pyta.

Wchodzi na górę, zatrzaskuje drzwi i opiera się o nie, próbując uspokoić swoje zbyt żywe serce.

*

Przez kolejne tygodnie wstaje tak, jakby wciąż miał stawiać się na poranną zbiórkę w więzieniu. Próbuje coś z tym zrobić - chodzi spać później, bierze środki nasenne - ale nie jest w stanie tego zmienić. Zaprzestaje wszelkich kolejnych prób po miesiącu.

Poza tym jest tak, jak ustalił jego brat: rozwiązuje wyłącznie sprawy rządowe, ignoruje maile od prywatnych klientów i nie odbiera telefonów Lestrade’a.

Czeka tylko, aż drzwi 221B otworzą się i stanie w nich John. Czeka dwa długie miesiące, aż wreszcie, po jednej ze spraw rozwiązanych dla rządu, prosi Mycrofta o adres. Jego brat marszczy brwi, ale nic nie mówi, jedynie zapisuje adres na niewielkiej karteczce, którą potem mu podaje. Sherlock dziękuje cicho i odchodzi bez kolejnego słowa.

John otwiera drzwi sekundy po tym, jak Sherlock puka, tak jakby go oczekiwał. Przez chwilę nic nie mówią; przytrzymują tylko nawzajem swoje spojrzenia, aż to, co miało się pomiędzy nimi ustalić, ustala się. John przymyka oczy i wpuszcza Sherlocka do środka.

Jedno spojrzenie po mieszkaniu wystarcza, by domyślił się, że John mieszka sam. Odwraca wzrok z powrotem na mężczyznę, który przełyka ślinę, przygotowując odpowiedź na niezadane pytanie.

— Dziecko urodziło się martwe. — John spuszcza głowę. Sherlock obserwuje go, a jego klatkę piersiową rozrywa tępy ból. — Mary odeszła parę miesięcy później.

— Nic nie mówiłeś — wypływa z jego ust, zanim zdąży się powstrzymać.

— Nie wiedziałem jak — urywa; przełyka głośno. — Po tym, co zrobiłeś, żebym mógł z nią…

— To nieistotne — przerywa, nim John dokończy zdanie.

John spotyka jego wzrok i nie próbuje skończyć zdania.

Zapada między nimi ciężkie, niemal duszące milczenie. Sherlock wie, że John jest świadomy, że zabójstwo Magnussena było aktem poświęcenia, prawdopodobnie najwyższego, na jakie człowiek może się zdobyć. Być może zdaje też sobie sprawę z konsekwencji moralnych, które Sherlock od tamtego czasu ponosi. Widział go w więzieniu. Widzi go teraz.

John _musi_ wiedzieć.

Nie porusza się; nie robi absolutnie nic. Sherlock zauważa, że jego oddech jest przyśpieszony - i to jedyny znak na to, że John nie patrzy na kogoś obcego, na zwykłego przechodnia. Jego wzrok zdaje się dziwnie rozproszony, jakby nie przebywał w tym pomieszczeniu, jakby był gdzieś daleko stąd, może nawet daleko od niego.

Sherlock czeka. Kiedy John podnosi wzrok, Sherlock zagryza wargę i podchodzi parę kroków w stronę mężczyzny, tak że wystarczy jeden ruch…

John zamyka dzielącą ich odległość, wpadając w jego ramiona. Sherlock obejmuje go mocno, przeczekując moment, gdy John tylko drży i łka w jego objęciach.

— Nie wiedziałem, co mam zrobić — szepcze John przez zaciśnięte gardło. — Bez ciebie nie wiedziałem, co mam zrobić.

Sherlock jedynie przyciąga go bliżej do siebie, gładząc lekko jego plecy i nie mówiąc absolutnie nic. Łzy, których John nie może dostrzec, płyną powoli po jego twarzy, tak jakby oczyszczały go i zmywały z niego winę.

Wie, że to wszystko jest jedynie złudzeniem. Półśrodkiem. Wie, że gdy wróci do rzeczywistości, John znów będzie tylko przyjacielem, a on wciąż będzie mordercą.

A może to wszystko sprowadza się tylko do jednego wniosku: on kocha Johna, ale John nie kocha jego.

*

Gdy wraca z jednego ze spotkań z Johnem, zauważa, że kołatka znów jest wyprostowana. Wzdycha, przygotowując się na starcie z bratem.

Mycroft siedzi w fotelu Johna. Nie podnosi się, kiedy Sherlock wchodzi do środka.

— Jak długo zamierzasz w tym tkwić?

— Co masz na myśli? — pyta zirytowany.

Mycroft spotyka jego wzrok.

— Och, Sherlock, doskonale wiesz, co mam na myśli, nie udawaj idioty i odpowiedz.

— Jaki jest sens odpowiadania, skoro żadna odpowiedź cię nie usatysfakcjonuje?

— Jaki jest sens zakopywania się coraz głębiej w tym bagnie? — Sherlock wysyła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, zaciskając usta w cienką linię, a dłonie w pięści, powstrzymując się od uderzenia go w twarz. — To jest droga donikąd. — Sherlock nie reaguje. — To ci nie służy.

— _To_ — wypluwa — jest jedynym, co trzyma mnie przy życiu, więc, z łaski swojej, odpieprz się.

Mycroft podnosi się. Sherlock widzi, że jest wściekły, ale nie potrafi się tym cieszyć.

— Świetnie, i co dalej? Zamierzasz tak wokół niego krążyć do końca życia?

— A co jeśli tak? — rzuca ostro, wstając, mierząc go wzrokiem

— Uciekłeś z jednego więzienia w drugie — podnosi głos.

Sherlock wytrzymuje jego spojrzenie. Nie zaprzecza - nie wiedziałby jak. Obaj zdają sobie sprawę, że Mycroft ma rację, to nie wymaga ze strony Sherlocka potwierdzenia.

— To musi się kiedyś skończyć — dodaje Mycroft.

Nie odpowiada. Od dawna przypuszcza, że jego karą jest bezkresny pościg za czymś, czego nigdy nie będzie mógł mieć. Mycroft zdaje się jeszcze tego nie wiedzieć, a Sherlock nie ma najmniejszej ochoty wyprowadzać go z nieświadomości.

Wymieniają ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym Mycroft opuszcza jego mieszkanie. Sherlock wzdycha, opierając się dłońmi o biurko i spuszczając głowę.

Może lepiej, żeby jego brat nie wiedział.

*

Widują się z Johnem średnio raz na tydzień.

John zdaje się unikać jego dotyku, jakiegokolwiek kontaktu cielesnego; omija jego spojrzenia, udaje, że nie widzi wyciągniętej do przywitania dłoni. Sherlock nie komentuje i wkrótce przestaje próbować, pozostając jedynie przy słowach.

*

Sherlock zawsze wyobrażał sobie, że umrze samotnie.

Podejrzewa, że przy obecnej sytuacji nie musi sobie dłużej wyobrażać.

*

John spędza na Baker Street całe popołudnia i wieczory, ale nigdy nie zostaje na noc. Sherlock parokrotnie był bliski zaproponowania mu, by znów się wprowadził, lecz John zawsze wybierał akurat ten moment, by wrócić _do siebie_. Sherlock zarzuca pomysł po dwu tygodniach, decydując, że ostatecznie - zakończył swoje życie po to, by John mógł rozpocząć własne na nowo.

*

W niektórych jego snach - w tych, w których nie gości Magnussen - to wszystko wygląda inaczej. Sherlock jest kimś zupełnie innym.

Okoliczności przeważnie pokrywają się z rzeczywistością. John pojawia się na Baker Street, a Sherlock wyznaje mu wszystko. Czasem używa słów; czasem tylko powoli rozpina guziki koszuli i pozwala jej opaść na podłogę. Spotyka wzrok Johna i przytrzymuje go, by móc obserwować zmianę, jaka w nim zachodzi, gdy jego oczom ukazują się wszystkie blizny, które Sherlock nosi na swoim ciele. Czasami, w tych snach, John również milczy; podchodzi do Sherlocka powoli i palcami ostrożnie bada każdą z blizn, a potem składa na nich czułe pocałunki. Sherlock drży, czując miękkie wargi Johna przy swojej skórze, czując jego ciepły, płytki oddech.

— To dla ciebie. To wszystko dla ciebie.

Niekiedy John nie odpowiada; niekiedy szepcze jego imię jak modlitwę.

Czasem ich wargi stykają się, lecz Sherlock nigdy nie pozwala swoim snom pójść dalej.

*

Mijają tygodnie lub miesiące, dni lub lata - Sherlock nie wie - kiedy John wchodzi do mieszkania B przy 221 Baker Street tak jak za pierwszym razem: jakby szykował się do walki. Sherlock prostuje się w fotelu, ale nie wstaje.

— Od jak dawna?

Sherlock przymyka powieki krótko, tak by John nie zauważył.

— Co?

— Nie udawaj, Sherlock. — Ton jego głosu łagodnieje na moment, ale kiedy zadaje pytanie ponownie, znów brzmi mocno: — Od jak dawna to trwa?

— Od początku — odpowiada. Podnosi się i podchodzi do okna, wlepiając wzrok w przestrzeń przed sobą, gdy czuje na sobie spojrzenie Johna.

Na dłuższą chwilę zapada milczenie. Sherlock nie porusza się, a John najprawdopodobniej zastanawia się, co powiedzieć; wciąż przekonany, że słowa mają jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

— Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś? — pyta cicho.

Sherlock zaciska wargi; wreszcie odwraca się spotyka wzrok mężczyzny.

— Stwarzanie pozorów jest dobrą alternatywą dla unikania ludzi.

John przełyka ślinę, całe jego gardło pracuje. Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, ile czasu zajmuje mu ułożenie odpowiedzi; to bez znaczenia.

— Może… Może w innym świecie…

Sherlock nie odpowiada.

Ani w tym, ani w żadnym innym świecie nie mogliby istnieć. Zniszczyłby go; rozbiłby go na kawałki i poskładał na nowo na własny obraz, a John nigdy by się po tym nie pozbierał. Sherlock nie ma żadnej samokontroli i gdyby już posiadł Johna, zatraciłby się zupełnie. John by się mu oddał, a on wziąłby wszystko i kiedy John w końcu by się nim znudził, bo znudziłby się na pewno, nie mógłby odejść, bo wszystko, co miał i kim był, należałoby już wtedy do niego.

Nie, takie rozwiązanie sytuacji nigdy nie wchodziło w grę, nie mogłoby.

John podchodzi kilka kroków bliżej. Jest ostrożny i niepewny, ale to nie ma już dłużej znaczenia.

— Więc dlatego na moim ślubie…

— Samoprewencja — prycha pusto. — Samoprewencja — powtarza ciszej.

To wszystko jest tak oczywiste. Nie widać tego w zgnieceniach koszuli, długości paznokci czy zmarszczkach wokół oczu, ale równie dobrze mogłoby. Tak oczywiste, że musiało się kiedyś skończyć, że musiało się _tak_ skończyć. Tajemnice żyją wiecznie. Bezgłośne prawdy, plamy krwi na mankietach koszuli…

— Harry… — Prycha, ale jest w tym dźwięku coś niewłaściwego, coś nie tak, jak powinno być. Bierze głęboki oddech. — Harry kiedyś powiedziała mi, że sądziła, że jeśli w ogóle mam się z kimś ustatkować, to z tobą. — Uśmiecha się smutno, a potem zagryza wargi. Sherlock nie może na niego patrzeć. — W którym momencie poszło nie tak, Sherlock? W którym punkcie popełniłem błąd?

— Nie popełniłeś żadnego błędu albo popełniłeś je wszystkie, kiedy zgodziłeś się ze mną pójść, obejrzeć mieszkanie.

Spotyka jego wzrok. John kręci głową, mocno zaciskając wargi, a w jego oczach szklą się łzy.

— Naprawdę myślałem, że to na zawsze.

— Niektóre wieczności są krótsze niż inne, John. To normalne.

John kiwa głową i opuszcza mieszkanie.

*

Trzy miesiące później otrzymuje od MI6 propozycję udziału w tajnej misji w zachodniej Rosji, którą przyjmuje bez zastanowienia.


End file.
